The Balance of the Earth
by GodlessSavior
Summary: After Link defeated Veren and Onox, Din and Nayru set off on their own. Now they are getting old and frail. When they find the new oracles, they adopt them and teach them to use their powers. But their lessons are cut short when a creature of evil destroy
1. The Legend

The Balance of the Earth

Chapter: The Legend

By Son of the Specter 992

"In the creation of the earth, the great spirits created two balances. Seasons and Ages. Unfortunately, the people of the earth learned about these two forces and used them much too often for their own personal needs. The Spirits saw this and were concerned. They knew that if the powers were misused much too often, the world would become unbalanced and fall apart. They sealed these forces away until the birth of the Oracles. The two born with the purest of heart were chosen to control the two balances. The chosen ones were gifted with the ability to control the balance of which they were gifted with. The world was peaceful until the darkest days came upon the land sealing away the Oracle of Seasons and controlling the Oracle of time. The two balanced forces had become unbalanced and the world was thrown into chaos. Until one brave hero came and defeated the darkness. Now the earths balances have been passed to a new generation."


	2. The New Oracles

The Balance of the Earth

Chapter 2: The New Oracles

By Son of the Specter

As the ages of earth passed the oracles grew old and the powers were given to a new generation. The new oracles were chosen and the originals went on a quest to find them to train them. Den and Nayru, the original oracles went through many towns and villages until they felt the forces changing. This meant that they were close. The new oracles were just discovering their powers. The closer the Oracles got, the more bursts of power they experienced. The seasons change from summer to winter to spring to autumn to winter again all in five seconds. Time stopped, restarted, sped up, went backwards and went to normal. (A.N. oracles aren't affected by the powers of other oracles)

The oracles found themselves in a deep forest when they reached the source of the magic. As they looked into a clearing they could see two boys in their early teens trying to keep themselves concealed. Din and Nayru entered the clearing and the two boys tried to flee.

My name is Din and this is Nayru. We want to help you."

The two boys stopped and walked towards the two original oracles. They stopped half way and screamed as if in pain. The snow on the ground piled up as a blizzard blew. Time went forward and backwards so fast that no one could keep track of when they were. The snow blew so fast that all four of the oracles began to freeze up. Din and Nayru decided that it was time to intervine. As quickly as the weather had began, Din stopped it. Nayru took control of the time-stream and brought it back to the present.

After a few minutes the boys calmed down. They explained everything. Their names were Josh and John. They were indeed the new oracles of seasons and ages. They had having outburst with their powers and were being chased because of it. Their parents disowned them and they were hiding from their village.

Nayru and Din understood and decided to take the two boys in and train them to control their special powers.


	3. Dark Dust if I must

The Balance of the Earth

Chapter 3: Dark Dust If I must

By Son of the Specter 992

Three years pass since the two young oracles were taken in by Din and Nayru. In those three years, they had been trained in their powers of seasons and ages. As they progressed, they exerted more power.

Unknown to the oracles, the souls of vanquished evil had been absorbing the excess energy. The souls of Gannon, the Six Shadows, and Vaati, the evil beings defeated by the warrior of Hyrlu, Link. As the energy ran to their lifeless bodies, their spirits returned. Out of an abyss came a cloud of dust. This wasn't the dust that one would see in a normal desert. This was the dark cloud of pure evil. As Josh and John trained harder, the cloud got closer. By the time they had taken a break, the cloud had gotten their.

The cloud took form of a mighty beast and stomped into the clearing. The beast looked like a scorpion with two tails with axe blades at the end, giant spiked hammers instead of claws, and seven arms. As it came closer Josh and John noticed it. They didn't know anything about battling. They decided that the best thing to do would be to charge it head on. The beast swung hard with one of its many spiked hammers.

It knocked both Josh and John back with such force that the trees behind them snapped like twigs. Din and Nayru heard the noises coming from the clearing and headed that way. When they approached their young protégé they see the giant scorpion.

"It's a Maltion, a servant of the dark lords. It must have been sent by the Darkness Warriors defeated by the hero of Hyrlu to find and destroy us to sent the world into total chaos." Nayru exclaimed. "The power that has been released during your training must have brought them back to existence."

While Josh, John, and Din were taking their monster lecture, no-one noticed that the Maltion had snuck up on them and was about to attack. Din looked up and gasped. She saw the beast about to swing, informed Nayru, and they both took evasive action. Din and Nayru shove their wards out of the fire as the hammer comes down on them. The strike was powerful enough to sent the aged women flying.

Josh and John rushed over to their mistresses. Their wounds were fatal, John and Josh could see that they were dying.

"Mistress Nayru" Josh pled in a voice that was weak with sorrow.

"Lady Din, are you alright?" John was just as upset as Josh. He too knew that his Mistress was dying.

"John, Josh, we knew that this day would come sometime. We wanted to make sure that you would be prepared for this. You had to be prepared to take over as the official oracles of seasons and ages. We're both glad that you are now ready. We may pass away but our spirits will be with you to help defeat this beast. We're so proud of you" these were there running blood grew still.


End file.
